20 Milimetros
by Nevalainen
Summary: Continuacion de 30 milimetros... Es hora de comer y como siempre Booth y Brennan hablan como si el mundo al rededor no existiera. ¿el centro de accion? nada mas ni nada menos que el Royal Dinner ::Esperanza de que les guste y Cuidado con el contenido:: x


Hey Gente ¿me extrañaron?

Pues para pesar de muchos (y agrado de otros X3) todavia sigo jugoseando por ahí xD ahora, ¿recordaran algún fics llamado 30 milimetros? Se les hace familiar el nombre? Pues adivinen!

Si! XD esta es la continuación y como ya muchos habrán pensado: viene perverso y para pillar a los piervertidos! Seguimos con el PP a pesar de que ya paso algún tiempo del primero xD a ver quien cae y quien descubre de que se esta hablando!

**_Advertencia: se recomienda haber leído previamente 30 mm y abstenerse de consumir alguna clase de líquido en la lectura. La autora no se hace responsable del daño que este fics puede causar en sus lectores x3_**

_**20 Milimetros**_

Clara llevaba más de un tres años trabajando como mesera en el pequeño comensal y aunque al principio su trabajo había sido por necesidad, no tardo en convertirse en su obsesión al conocer a la pareja de investigadores que frecuentaba su lugar de trabajo.

El observar a sus clientes había sido por mucho tiempo la única forma de hacer correr el tiempo mas rápido pero con ellos dos, la observación era como sentarse a ver algún tipo de telenovela en la que apenas conociendo a los actores se quedaba prendido.

Aunque ellos dos no eran actores, no era difícil saber que llamaban la atención de todos los que frecuentaban el pequeño comedor y estaba casi segura de que la popularidad de clientes que tenían no se debía a otra cosa mas que a ellos y los dispares show que daban inconcientemente.

Como reloj, a las dos en punto la pareja atravesó la calle discutiendo y llamando la atención de todos los que estaban dentro. En el puesto que frecuentaban estaba sentado un joven pero este apenas los escucho entrar se apresuro a desocupar la mesa y sentarse en la barra, escondiendo su rostro en un cuaderno mientras prestaba atención a la pareja.

El mismo cocinero hizo una pausa para ver al tema que venían discutiendo y cuando ambos tomaron asiento, Clara tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no tiritar al acercarse a su pareja preferida.

La discusión que traían no era nada coherente y aunque la mesera estaba esperando frente a la mesa por su pedido, agente y antropóloga parecían ser inconcientes de su presencia. El tiempo paso y Clara al estar acostumbrada a la interacción del par no se molesto en esperar a que la notaran mientras disfrutaba en el mejor lugar posible del espectáculo.

_-__Huesos, te digo que es imposible meterlo por un costado y después menearlo hasta el fondo! _

_-__¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? El libro dice claramente que es una de las mejores posiciones. _

_-__Dios huesos! ¿Cómo puedes creer todo lo que dice un libro!? _– aclamo asustado repentinamente el agente y colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa hizo que todos los que estaban cerca dieran un leve salto asustados.

_-__¿Por qué no debería ser verdad Booth? Está estipulado que para publicar un libro tiene que haber una investigación fehaciente de los hechos, no creo que nadie hubiese dejado publicar algo que es físicamente imposible. _

El malestar del agente se hizo mas notorio y Clara apretó con mayor fuerza la libreta que tenia entre manos mientras escuchaba claramente como a la distancia uno de sus clientes se atoraba escandalosamente con el café.

_-__Huesos… no es físicamente imposible pero estoy 100% seguro de que a quienes eligieron para constatar si el libro era o no fidedigno estaban tremendamente preparados físicamente. _

_-__Tu estas en buen estado físico y yo me mantengo en excelente forma… no veo porque no quieres intentarlo. _

_-__Wow, wow alto ahí! Creí que todavía tenia la tarde para intentar meterlo por mis métodos y que desde mañana te tocaba a ti_

_-__Si, es cierto, pero viendo que no has subido con una buena idea crei que seria buen momento para comenzar a utilizar mis métodos, mal que mal solo son 30 milímetros no?_

_-__Hey! Los mediste!?!? Como demonios esperas ahora que haga bien mi trabajo si sé que andas por ahí midiendo todo! _

_-__No entiendo porque te altera tanto el que los haya medido Booth_

_-__Dios huesos!...te dije que no lo hieras! Es como si yo me metiera en tu laboratorio y comenzara a ordenar tu oficina_

_-__¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaría entrar a desordenar mi oficina?_

_-__Vez mi punto? , Ahora… no creo que sean 30 milímetros… estoy completamente seguro que la ultima vez que lo empuje faltaban a lo mas 20. _

_-__Bien… si, la ultima vez entro mas al fondo pero ¿no que tu no medias las cosas?_

_-__Soy hombre huesos, los hombres medimos este tipo de cosas pero no con mujeres presente y menos si ellas están secretamente midiendo también! Es como que me ayudaras a ser hombre!_

_-__Te ayudo en muchas cosas_

_-__Si. Pero en este tipo de cosas se te supone seguir los rituales y solo disfrutar de la vista. _

_-__Booth eso fue completamente machista de tu parte!_

_-__Hey tu empezaste con los insultos_

_-__Medir no es ningún tipo de insulto_

_-__Si, si lo es_

_-__No, no lo es, si lo fuera, no lo harías_- el silencio cayo en el comensal y Clara recién fue conciente del rojo de sus mejillas y lo acelerado que venia su respiración. Aun y así, fue incapaz de quitar su vista de la pareja que ahora se observaban fijamente a escasos centímetros de los labios del otro.

El resto del comedor se había detenido al punto de que todo el mundo presente había dejado de hacer sus cosas para observar y escuchar la conversación que sin duda alguna, los tenía a todos pendientes.

La tensión entre la pareja se podía cortar con un cuchillo y Clara estuvo segura de haber visto un par de destello por parte de ambos hacia los labios del otro pero aun y así nadie se movió hasta que, con una sonrisa misteriosa compartida, ambos tomaron distancia y siguieron conversando sin escuchar el suspiro de decepción que vino de la cocina.

_-__Bueno que te parece si comemos antes de morirnos de hambre?_

_-__Bien_

_-__Bien _

_-__De acuerdo_

_-__Entonces, será dos tazas de café, una plato de papas fritas, una hamburguesa termino medio y una ensalada napolitana ¿correcto?_ – pidió el agente y la mesera tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por retener toda la afirmación cuando la antropóloga asintió.

_-__¿Qué hay del pedazo de tarta agente Booth?_- logro articular Clara y la antropóloga levanto las cejas sugestivamente a su compañero cuando noto el rubor y nerviosismo que traía su mesera.

_-__No, por hoy paso, el postre hoy se come en casa! _–a su sorpresa dos gritos de asombro se escucharon detrás de ellos y tanto Clara como el chico que antes había estado ocupando su mesa se desmayaron no sin antes haber pasado por todas las tonalidades de rojo.

_-__Te dije que había una epidemia atacando a la DC!-_ dijo Temperance después de revisar los signos vitales de ambos chicos y Booth miro desconcertado a los demás ocupantes del comedor que parecían sin duda alguna demasiado nerviosos y tiritones.

_-__Si… que te parece si comemos en tu casa, no vaya a ser que nos contagiemos también. _

_-__Si hubiese sido contagioso Ángela y Zack ya nos hubieran pegado el bicho_

_-__Ok, ok Dra. sabelotodo no estamos en peligro de infección pero eso no evita que podamos ir rápido a tu casa y comenzar a trabajar desde temprano _

_-__Vas a seguir las indicaciones del libro? _

_-__No, seguiré con mis métodos, te guste o no todavía tengo la tarde para demostrarte que si puedo hacer esto yo solito_

_-__Se supone que tenemos que hacerlo los dos juntos_

_-__No, se te supone disfrutar mientras yo hago el esfuerzo físico, ahora, ¿podemos irnos?_

_-__No se porque eres tan mandón!_- se escucho a la distancia y el cocinero ahogo un gemido cuando vio que, dos de sus mejores meseras y tres abogados estaban con un gran ataque de tos mientras Clara estaba apenas recuperando el sentido y ayudándole al joven que se había desmayado con ella.

Mientras tanto, la pareja seguía con su conversación por la calle como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo y sin ser concientes de todo el desastre que iban dejando tras de ellos en el comensal.


End file.
